


Analysis

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet continuing my little exercise of attempting to get inside each combiner's head. Short, half-hour breaktime ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

_Statistical analysis complete. Course of action has an approximate probability of success of fifty-eight percent, increasing to sixty-three percent if enacted within a time window of approximately three breems, superior to alternative actions by twelve percent or greater._

“It would be best to engage the Decepticons on the west side of the canyon,” Computron informed the Autobots below him. “This has the highest degree of probability of success.”

Kup looked up, frowning. “How you figure?”

_Analyzing the intent of informational request. Cross referencing with known psychological profile of Autobot designation: Kup. Probability that Autobot designation: Kup requires a comprehensive explanation of the process leading to conclusion: eleven percent. Probability of requirement of a summarized explanation of process leading to conclusion: forty-two percent. Probability of question being rhetorical and indicative of sarcasm: forty-three percent. Probability of other meanings behind informational request: approximately four percent._

_Proposition, originating from CPU designation: Lightspeed: Providing explanation would reduce chances of success by delaying Autobot units past the window of opportunity. Analyzing probability-_

Waving a hand, Kup turned away in disgust. “Aw, forget it. Gear up Autobots, we’re movin’ out. Decepticons won’t wait forever.” He picked up his rifle, grumbling as he did. “Why the frag did I ask for a coherent answer out of a combiner, anyway?”

_Analyzing probability of statement being an informational request or rehertorical-_  



End file.
